


Echoes

by Sulwen



Series: Love in Our Hands [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plans gone awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

“I can't go.”

_“What?”_

“Lane says so. She says she tried, Adam, but...I can't go anywhere but back home to get a new passport.”

“But the replacement...”

“Only temporary. And not fucking good enough or something, I guess.”

“You're shitting me. What's the point of being famous if you can't even get through goddamned customs?”

“I'm not famous, Adam. You are.”

“I don't even wanna hear it right now, Tommy. Just...let me be pissed for a minute, ok?”

“...ok.”

“It's just...I was really looking forward to this, you know?”

“Me too.”

“But I mean... _really._ Just to have some time...there's never any time, and there _should_ be, but then this happens...something _always_ happens.”

“Yeah...um...Adam?”

“Yeah?”

“About the other night...”

“What about it?”

“What I said...about things being...awesome...y'know?”

“Yeah. I remember.”

“Well, you never really answered me...”

“God, and you think we can have that discussion now, in five minutes, in an airport bathroom?”

“Well, when do _you_ want to do it? There's been time, Adam. There's been plenty of fucking time, time that you were with Neil and Taylor and who the fuck knows who else.”

“You don't own me, Tommy Joe. I can spend time with whoever the fuck I want to.”

“Yeah, you can. But don't try to pull that 'oh we're gonna talk but I just haven't had time' bullshit on me, because it's a lie and you know it. You've been avoiding me. And I guess that's my answer, huh?”

“You...dammit Tommy, you drive me fucking crazy, you know that?”

“Right back at you.”

“Fine. You wanna talk? Let's talk.”

“Um...”

“Go ahead, spit it out! I'm waiting, and the clock is ticking.”

“You know what? No. You're right. You're gonna miss your flight if you don't go, anyway.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah.”

“Tommy?”

“What?”

“...I really wish you were coming.”

“I really wish I was going.”

“Can't remember the last time I didn't see you for a week.”

“Oh wow...you're right, it's been forever.”

“Are you pissed at me now?”

“Adam, I...no. But it just sucks, you know?”

“Yeah. It does.”

“Gonna miss you.”

“Gonna miss you too, Tommy...and fuck, I really do have to go.”

“It's ok. It's only a week. Not even.”

“Be careful, ok? Hang onto that passport when you get it. Glue it to your forehead or something. And say hi to your mom for me.”

“Yeah, I will. You too. Be careful, I mean.”

“Yeah. So...see you in Japan, I guess.”

“Japan. Right.”

“Tommy?”

“Yeah, wha—mmph!”

“Mmm...”

“Oh...”

“You have really soft lips, Tommy Joe. Gonna have to tell me your secret one of these days.”

“Yeah...um...hmm...what? Did you say something?”

“Never mind, baby. I'll text you. Have a good flight, ok?”

“Yeah...”

“Bye, Tommy.”

“Yeah...bye Adam...bye...”


End file.
